Forced to a concert
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Of course Shadow had to be dragged to a concert by Amy, he just never knew this was an outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Forced To A Concert

A/N: I thought about this for a while and it unexpectedly infiltrated my dreams. . .I stayed up til 3 am writing this in a notebook and on my laptop lol. My post is probably lost in the void that is my blog, but Sandy is canonically a Texan black woman (stage plays never lie lol). Enjoy.

Shadow really had to wonder why he got dragged here of all places. Right, only one (1) person was responsible for this and he couldn't find her. Amid all the surging bodies, sticky floor, and beer stench, Amy Rose had run off for a better place to stand. If only knew her visiting brought him to a rock concert, he would've sent her home.

 _Don't listen what your girlfriend says, she reads those magazines_

The crowd screamed as a woman walked on stage in a red tank top, black ripped jeans and steel-toed boots to top off the grungy look.

 _That say you failed the test, you don't have what she needs_

Her voice was rough as she sang, easily reaching the chorus to a song Shadow never heard of. She did have a stage presence, he noted, gaze never leaving her as she walked across stage, arm tattoos gleaming under the overhead lights she high-fived a few people up front.

 _Love bites but_

"Sing with me," she called, grinning as the crowd responded with 'so do I, so do I.' Shadow watched as she reached the end of the song, his own throat burning as she growled the last line, gripping the mic, muscles bulging.

He jumped, looking at Amy as she hollered, shaking him. Hair a mess as she shook him once more, shouting, "Wasn't that amazing? I can't believe I'm actually seeing Discarded Sun in the flesh."

Shadow nodded, remembering seeing a poster of the band the first and last time he visited Amy and. . .well, the other person wasn't even considered a friend, he knew that much.

A few more songs, Amy nearly blowing his eardrums, and an attempted mosh pit later, Shadow was entirely ready to head to bed. He had enough of social interaction for one day and being so close to this many people never sat well with him. At least Amy stayed by him this time.

"Alright y'all, settle down," the lead singer said, smiling as someone yelled they loved her. She was clearly out of breath as the lead guitarist, a blue squirrel, handed her a water bottle.

"Now what?" Shadow mumbled, watching as she paced the stage, boots thumping a steady rhythm.

"Y'all Talfryn folk have been such an amazing crowd," Sandy said, still pacing, green eyes scanning the crowd. "I think y'all deserve a reward."

The crowd roared in a series of hoots and whistles, only dying down when Sandy sat on the edge of the stage.

"I'll invite one of y'all up here fer a kiss, how's that sound?" she asked, earning frenzied screams and hopeful glances. "It'd make my manager happy too," she joked, standing back up on stage.

If this dragged out any longer Shadow felt like he was going to collapse.

"You," she said suddenly, pointing. "All the way in the back."

Amy squealed, pushing Shadow forward. "That's you. Lucky," she mumbled, smiling.

The crowd parted easily, Amy gripping his shoulder like she was picked.

"Ain't y'all just the cutest thangs." Sandy drawled, pulling Shadow up with ease after kissing Amy's cheek. He didn't have time to see her swoon as the singer stood in front of him. She looked taller on stage. "What's yer name, sweetpea?"

"Shadow," he answered, picking lint off his pants.

"Oo, edgy. Jus' might have to take you home with me, see if you ain't afraid of the dark," she said, playfully winking at him as a quick rimshot sounded.

"I don't have anything better to do," he replied as she handed the mic to the bassist.

"Spicy too. You alright with this, sweetness?" she asked, briefly messing with her lip piercing.

Shadow nodded. If he was being dragged somewhere, he might as well enjoy himself. The kiss was chaste, her piercing a cool contrast to the warmth of her lips. It slipped into something else, something magnetizing, when they dipped back in for another, the crowd's catcalls and hoots going ignored.

Sandy pulled away first, blinking up at him before smiling. "Well, certainly ain't no novice." She said, letting out a breathless laugh.

"No," he said, getting off the stage to go find Amy.

He hadn't been kissed like that in a real long time.

"She kissed my cheek," Amy said, easing off the gas pedal as a red light came up.

"I know, I was there," Shadow replied, looking down at the t-shirt the band had given them then the signed CD. The background was black, fading to blue as Sandy leaned against a single red chaise, long blonde, thick coils covering the side of her face, snarling at the camera as the rest of the band had their backs turned.

"She grew her hair out for that cover and then shaved the side," Amy piped up. "I'm never letting anyone kiss my cheek ever again."

"You have a whole husband,"

"I have a whole other cheek, Sonic'll live." She shot back, laughing. "Honestly, he talks—"

"Amy," Shadow interrupted. "Did you know she has a tongue piercing?"

He grunted as the car screeched to a stop before making a left turn. He cautiously looked at his friend as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Ugh, you really are lucky," she whined, briefly pouting. For a brief second, she wished she wasn't married. "Knew I should've gone alone." She joked, grinning.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I'd never be able to live it down if you did, courtesy of one person." He said, getting out the car as she parked in his driveway. "Thanks for taking me though,"

Amy nodded. "It was fun, I might take you next time. See ya," She said, rolling the window up and turning the radio up until the bass thumped.

Shadow headed inside after Amy left, hearing Rune's claws click against the hardwood floor as he opened the door. He leaned back as Rune jumped up, paws digging into Shadow's shirt, tongue lolling out.

"I'm giving you a bath tomorrow, hope you know that." He said, patting the houndoom.

After getting ready for bed, Shadow looked at the signed CD before opening it. He blinked at the sticky note across from the disc.

Hey, sweetness,

Here's somethin' a lil extra for being a good sport.

And below that was her number, plain as day. Shadow looked up as his phone rang, he answered, pulling the phone away as Amy shouted, "She gave me free tickets!"

"Figured that's what she meant about 'extra'," he said, ending the call before Amy started to ramble about how amazing Sandy was.

He might just call the number she wrote. For curiosity's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Forced to a concert 2

A/N: Yes, I decided to continue this.

"Does he have to come?" Shadow asked, grabbing his wallet. "Does he even like Discarded Sun?"

Amy shrugged. "He wanted to come and I had an extra ticket," She said, reapplying her eyeliner. "Honestly, I don't see why you guys don't ever meet up."

Shadow swallowed, grabbing his keys and heading towards the door. "I'll follow you guys. Rune, lock the door." He said, leaving.

"Is _this_ where you guys normally go?" Sonic asked, stepping around a broken bottle. The building looked old and the rhythmic thump of music could already be felt under their feet. The place was probably packed.

"No, apparently this was the biggest venue," Amy answered, looping her arms around them both. "We should probably head in, they should be starting."

When they stepped inside, Shadow's eyes were glued to her. Not because she was on a platform above the stage and people, but because she looked. . .natural up there.

 _I'll never let go. Give you control now. Obey. You are alone now._

For a brief moment, he wondered how she trained her voice to scream like that and then immediately remembered it hurt like hell. Amy probably found a way to get up front, so either he was by himself or he was with, "Shadow!" of course. Of course, he had to be stuck with Sonic until the concert ended or Amy found them again.

He hoped Amy would find them first. He watched as Sonic cringed with Sandy belting out a line from an entirely different song he didn't recognize but she sounded wonderful anyway. At some point, Amy had found her way back to them, hopping onto Sonic's back for a better view.

Shadow might as well enjoy himself too. Moments later, his ears were ringing and his throat stung a little, but it was worth it when Sandy texted him to meet her backstage along with Amy.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked, voice cracking until she cleared it.

"Yeah. Why would I lie about your favorite singer wanting to see you?" he replied, showing her the text.

Amy was still for a moment. She grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Wait, how do I look? My hair isn't ruined, right?" she asked, consciously fixing stray pieces of hair.

"You look fine," Sonic said, taking her hand in his. "She's just a singer."

"Just a singer?" she repeated, nose scrunching up. "Sweetheart, we need to get you better music tastes."

Sonic scoffed, following them backstage. What was so great about her anyway?

"Hey, sweetness," Sandy called, walking up to them and hugging Shadow.

"You can use my name you know," he said, pulling away as she toyed with her lip piercing.

"It's less fun that way," she replied, heading towards Amy. "You enjoy the concert?"

Amy nodded, looking at her for a moment. "Oh my gosh, did you get a tattoo?" she asked, moving around Sandy to get a better look at it. The wings of a crow spread to her biceps, the body of it on her back, it's beak open in a call and talons outstretched.

"Just last month," Sandy answered, holding her hand out to Sonic. "Who's yer friend?"

"I'm Sonic, Amy's husband. I'm sure you've seen me on TV." He said, shaking her hand.

Sandy frowned for a moment, thinking it over. "Oh right, that, uh, fighter. I only catch the tail end when I'm on tour." She replied, smiling sheepishly. "Speaking of which, tomorrow's my last day here."

"We could go for coffee if you'd like," Shadow said. "Just the four of us."

"It's a date," Sandy replied, patting his arm as she walked by him. "I gotta get somethin' fer y'all, hang on."

Shadow looked at Amy as she smacked his arm. "What was that for?" he asked, glaring at her.

Amy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you two dating? I'm happy if you are, but a heads up would've been nice, I don't think my heart could take it." She said, laughing.

Shadow rolled his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "Maybe," he bit his lip. "yes. We're obviously keeping a low profile."

Amy grinned, a small squeal leaving her. "What a gentleman you are," she joked. "Seriously though, how'd it happen?"

"We just started talking, no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal," Sonic said. "she's a rock star, paparazzi will be all over this if it gets out." He continued, checking his phone as Sandy came back.

"So, this doesn't come out til June, but I figured since I like y'all a little exclusive, full album wouldn't hurt." She said, winking. "There's, uh, somethin' special at the end fer both of y'all."

Shadow looked at the album as Amy thanked her and pulled her into a hug.

They soon left, Shadow grabbing Sonic's shoulder as Amy went ahead of them to the car. "You've been acting weird all night," Shadow said.

"I've just never seen Amy so excited about one person," he replied after a moment.

Shadow sighed. "Let me guess, you're feeling some type of way because she isn't fawning over you like she used to. Don't be stupid and talk to her about it." He said, starting towards his motorcycle.

"You get into a relationship and all of a sudden, you're an expert. Wonder if Rouge—."

"Don't think I won't run you over." Shadow interrupted, glaring at him.

Sonic nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shadow headed home, looking at the album once more as he headed to bed. He'll listen to it tomorrow.

A few weeks after their coffee date, Amy had burst into Shadow's living room and tossed a tabloid on the table. "ROCKSTAR FINDS NEW BOYTOY BEFORE INTERNATIONAL TOUR!" was bolded and red with a grainy but distinguishable picture of the four of them. Shadow looked at it some more before laughing. He definitely had to tell Sandy about this.


End file.
